Little Babies Eyes
by TheSoliloquy
Summary: Alexander Mahone lies dying in an alley. And it feels nice.


**Title:** Little Babies Eyes  
**Set:** After the final break and the flashback- Michael is dead, but Michael junior is still about 5 or 6.  
**Summary:** Alexander Mahone lay dying in an alley. And it felt nice.  
**Type:** Songfic  
**Song:** 'I Will' by Radiohead (FTW!)  
**A/N:** I haven't done many, but I love doing songfics. They're fun to do. Also, the song is AMAZING (just like William Fichtner is AMAZING) so get it up on spotify or youtube and play it while reading. Just 'cause it really is amazing. Read on and review...

**Disclaimer:** I own neither prison break nor the song. Though I guess I do own 'young lady.'

* * *

**'Little Babies Eyes'**

**I will**

**Lay me down**

Of all the things Alexander Mahone had been through in his life, this was the most ironic. Shootings, drugs, escapes; he'd been through it all, he'd survived it all. Only he would live through so many things, so much violence, so much corruption- and only he would come out of it all only for a swaggering teen to off him in an alley.

**In a bunker**

Just for the few bits of paper in his wallet.

**Underground**

In those last few moments, what bugged him most was not just the lack of dignity, lying sprawled on his back as his life ebbed away, gasping and hacking on his own blood; it was the fact that his last view of the world would be the unsightly underpants of a presumably large man, hanging to dry from the rusty railing of a haggard old 'balcony', if it could be called even that. He'd always thought that he'd die by way of something a little more _compelling._ A bank shoot-out, a torturous interrogation, a vengeful poisoning, an explosion… just anything other than _this; _something climatic…

_Guess not._

**I won't let this happen to my children**

He wondered whether this was what his own boy went through, that day those small few years ago. He'd failed him; he'd failed his own son. He was just a boy. _A shot through the stomach… a shot through the head… right in front of Pam._ Except Pam wouldn't be here to watch as he died, that much he was grateful for. Instead, she was off holidaying in Tahiti with D- no, wait. John? Jason? …Barry?

**Meet the real world coming out of your shell**

And by the time someone found him he'd stopped shivering, stopped quaking; he simply lay still, blearily watching the underpants as they billowed, and as each breath became shallower than the previous. The young lady's attempts to save him were futile, and for all the Oh God's she cried there was no way her frantic efforts would amount to anything. He knew that, he knew that the moment after the bullet had burrowed its way into his skin and lodged itself deep between his ribs, tearing into his lung. So he simply ignored her pleas for help, her calls to him.

"_HELP- Sir? Can you hear me, sir? Sir! Somebody, please!"_

**With white elephants**

Felicia would be waiting for him, as would all of the others. Unfortunately, Michael junior hadn't quite realised that a surprise birthday party would work only as long as the birthday boy- or man in this case- was never told; hence the 'surprise'. Not that he minded. It was a nice thought.

No doubt the surprise party would be ruined tonight as soon as Felicia, Linc, Sara, or whoever, picked up the phone and found that the birthday _boy_ had been killed on the way to get some eggs. And milk. Oh, and bread; 'just the essentials' Felicia had ordered as she ushered him out.

**Sitting ducks**

He'd never felt so light headed since the pills, since the heroin.

"_You must feel like you're under water."_

"_I do. It's quiet down here."_

It felt nice, with the pain gone. And the young lady seemed to have lost her voice, her lips moving and eyes brimming as she soundlessly yelled. Either that or he'd lost the use of his ears. His eyes would go next… yep, he was always right. And now in the dark. No sound. No sight. No pain.

And it felt nice.

He'd miss the others, everyone he loved; but it felt nice.

**I will  
rise up**

And he let go.

**  
Little babies eyes eyes eyes eyes**

**  
Little babies eyes eyes eyes eyes**

**  
Little babies eyes eyes eyes eyes  
**

**Little babies eyes eyes eyes.**

**.  
**


End file.
